the light in the darkness
by tripplecloud
Summary: A six-year-old Ash is on a cruise liner which is filled with team rocket. He then finds captured Pokemon and frees them but at a cost. Read the ups and downs of Ash's new life and the battles his physical and mental problems. *Please review*
1. Chapter 1

There was a ship coming to Viridian city. It was a cruise liner filled with tons of people. Unknown to most of the people and Pokemon the ship belongs to team rocket and it was filled with stolen and wild Pokemon. There was one child exploring the storage rooms. This child has untamed~ jet black hair and an official Pokemon league hat (curved C). A blue jacket. Also he had black shoes that have a red and white dot on them. This childs name was Ash Ketchm. He is 6 years old and lives in pallet town with his mother, Delia Ketchum. Ash never knew his dad but he didn't care. As long as he had his mother he would never need any one else.

Ash is a very bright soul who always is smiling. Ash looks at the best in everyone. Ash is exploring the storage rooms when he sees a door that blended in with the wall slightly ajar. Ash was curious and went to check what is in the mysterious room. As he slowly aproached the door he heard a yelp of pain. Ash ran into the room swiftly yet silently. when he reached the door he peered in to see a dozen of people wearing black uniforms with a red R on the outfit. They were surrounding a group of caged Pokemon that were injured and exhausted.

Ash's eyes were wide with shock and anger. He was furious to see pokemon trembling in fear. Ash wanted to run out there and attack the group but even a 6 year old knows that is a stupid plan. He was scanning the room to see what he could use to set the pokemon free when he noticed a blue and white pokemon staring at him. The pokemon is known as Latios the eon pokemon. Ash froze when he heard a voice in his head. It sounded childish and around his age.

'Hello, are you hear to help us?', the voice asked through telepathy.

'Who are you?', Ash thought back.

'I am Latios and my sister is Latias who is right next to me, we are the pokemon who have triangles on our chest. Can you help us please?', Latios replied.

Ash wanted to help but he doubted himself. Ash also didn't want to leave the pokemon there. He then sighed, Ash couldn't just do nothing he had to help or he will regret it for the rest of his life.

'I will help you but do you see anything that i can use to free you guys?', Ash questioned.

'Yes, the door on your right there is a switch in there that says release all. When you press it run away to escape being captured by the Rocket grunts. If they catch you they will torture you and kill you.', Latios replied.

Ash was just about to sneak into the room when Latios said thank you.

'Everyone get ready we are going to escape.' Latios ordered the pokemon.

Ash snook into the room and looked around and found a button on the dashbord. 'It's now or never.' Ash thought and slammed the button. The alarm went off and Ash sprinted to the door. He opened the door to see the pokemon leave their cages and heading for the door as well. Ash reached the door first and ripped it opened. Running as fast as a lightning bolt Ash ran to the deck to see that team Rocket was raiding the ship. He saw people fighting back and some he saw on the floor lifeless. Ash who is now running faster than lightning ran to his room to find his mom.

"MOM!" Ash shouted running to her side on the bed.

"My baby! Are you okay? I was so worried after I heard gun fire from out there.", Delia pulled her child into a tight hug. Tears in her eyes.

"Ash we need to escape the ship is sinking. Follow me okay?", Delia said.

"Okay mom.", Ash replied as he and his mom ran out the door. The ship was filled with fighting between the Rockets and the passengers with the captured pokemon. Also to Ash's horror the ship was filled with dead bodies. There was fire burning the ship. Ash was getting tired until he realised that a group of Rockets were following them.

"We are almost to the emergency ships. Just keep running sweetie." Delia encouraged her child.

Delia took a turn to get in the kitchen. 'There is more smoke in here. It is starting to get hard to see', Ash thought. Then a loud boom blew him and his mom off their feet. Then a knife impaled Delia in the heart and Ash blacked out.

(10 min later)

"Mom? Where are you?*cough* Mom?" Ash called out very weakly. He then opened his eyes to see his mom lay on the floor lifeless surrouned in her own blood. Tears covered his cheeks and fell to the ground. He cried his heart out. The person he loved most in his life was now gone. Death claimed her life with no regrett or mercy. 'I will never get a chance to tell her how much I love her. I will never again see her smile. She will never be there to comfort me or give advice. She will never get to see me get older. I will never see her alive again', Ash thought crying even harder now.

Ash crawled up to his mom hugging her and weeping. Thats when Ash heard something come into the kitchen. He couldn't see since he was behind the kitchens counter. He could hear pokemon talking to each other when he heard more pokemon enter the room. Ash didn't care he was still crying for his loss. The pokemon were talking to eachother till they noticed sobbing from behind the counter.

A pokemon aproached the source of the crying cautiously. This pokemon was red and white with a blue triangle on her chest. Her name is Latias. Latias nearly broke down looking at the sight of Ash and his mother.

'Hello? Little boy, we need to go the ship is going to sink. All the life boats are gone but would you like to come with us?', Latias told the child.

Ash looked up to see the pokemon who sounded like she was around 6 years old. The other pokemon walked over to where Ash was. There was a bagon, dratini, lavitar, latios, and a riolu. All the pokemon looked at Ash with empathy. Riolu broke down crying sensing Ash's emotions. Latios looked ashamed of himself.

'Little boy come with us or you wil go down with the ship. We won't hurt you just come with us, please?' Latios said emotionaly .

Ash didn't want to leave but he had no choice. He knew that if he didn't that the group of pokemon would stay and drown too.

"Okay, I will go. Goodbye mom I love you.", Ash said heart broken as he kissed his mom for the last time.

'Climb on.', Latias said lowering her body so the child could climb on.

Ash, dratini, and bagon climbed on her back while lavitar and riolu went on Latios and they flew away from the ship...


	2. Chapter 2

(1 hour later)

The flight with Ash and the pokemon was silent, except the barley audiable sobbing from a heart broken Ash. Unknown to the Pokemon his leg had a deep gash that they failed to detect. Ash a few minutes later fell asleep. Feeling bad and worried for boy the bagon who was sitting next to him nuzzled his leg and hugged Ash's torso. Dratini saw her friends actions and she slithered to where Ash lay on Latias. She then spiraled up Ash's arm and licked him on the cheek falling asleep.

"They look so cute.", Latias telepathed to Latios while looking on her back.

'What are we going to do? The island we are going to is only inhabited by pokemon. The pokemon might not want a human on the island. He dosen't have any family or friends. He has no one left. We are almost at the island.', Latias thought to herself.

'It is all my fault. His mom and so many other deaths could have been prevented. He helped us and I failed him. His mom died because of me. The first time we talked he was so full of passion, purity of the soul, and selflessness. When I saw him again he was hollow of those characters. However he is filled with greif and dispare. It pains me to see my hero so hurt. What do I do now Latias and I are going to the island. He has to stay with us. We are the only thing he has left. I will protect him over and over again like he has for me.', Latios thought.

Riolu and lavitar sat in silence looking at their friends and the human on Latias, both wished to comfort the boy since they knew that he freed them at a cost. A cost that he paid for deeply. The island then appeared. The island was amazing, it had fair tempature that was not to hot or cold. It has lucious forest areas filled with fruit.

Latios looked on his back to see dratini and bagon wake up. 'I need to try to talk to the island about this boy. I want him. No, I need him. I have to try to get him to stay. Does he want to stay? What if he hates me? What if he hates the island or the pokemon on the island? I'll get Dratini, Bagon, Lavitar, and Riolu to call a meeting on the island. If they say no I will have to go somewhere else. What if Latias says no.', Latios thought.

"We are here. I want Dratini, Latias, Lavitar, Bagon to tell the Pokemon of the island with me that there is a meeting on the island. We need to tell the majority of the island okay?", Latios ordered.

"Okay, we will go with you.", Dratini replied.

"What about me? What will I do?", Riolu asked.

"I need you to take the boy to your den and tell no one about him not your parents, not your friends, do not tell anyone and keep him safe.", Latios answered.

"Alright I will. Should I wake him up or try to carry him?", Riolu inquired.

"You should carry him your den isn't even a mile away right?", Latios said.

"Yeah it is right over there. I could get him over there.", Riolu said. Pointing about a quarter mile away to a cave.

"Okay let's go.", Latios ordered.

Riolu waved them goodbye and they were off. Riolu then walked up to Ash's unconsious body and tried to lift it up, but he was to heavy. 'I think I need to exersize or this kid needs to go on a diet', Riolu thought. About 10 minutes later she finally got Ash's body to her den. Still failed to see his wound. Her Parents lived on the otherside of the island, but they visit ocassionaly. And to her releif they wern't here.

In Riolu's den there were three stacks of cotton wraped in plastic bags(washed up in a bag on the beach). There were some flowers growing around the place and ther were small cracks in the celing, but were big enough to let light come in. 'Just as I had left it.' Riolu thought. She then lifted Ash off the cold ground and moved him onto the 'bed'. She then moved the other 'bed' next to his and layed down with him. Then she started to talk to him.

"You looks so cute but also depressed. You saved us and you did not care if you didn't get anything in return. But you lost your mother during our escape in which you caused. You payed the ultimate price. When I saw you again, next to your mother I felt your aura. It was so painful I couldn't even imagine it. I saw your past. Why did you go through that pain?", Riolu paused.

"All the arrogant bulles who would beat you, curse you, abuse you. You never told the teacher, or your mom, or even the police. You loved your mom so much because she was the only one who loved you. Don't give up Ash, stay here with me. I want you more than anything I have ever wanted. You must stay with me.",Riolu said while wrapping her arms around Ash.

"Dont worry I will protect you no matter what. It dosen't matter if you can't stay here, I will leave with you. I will love you forever.", Riolu said in a serrious yet tired voice. Then she fell asleep with Ash in her arms.

_********Later********_

"Riolu. Wake up.", Dratini said.

"Groan...Why?", Riolu said while looking down in her arms, then she blushed and let go of Ash.

"The meeting is over.", Dratini said.

"Whattt!", Riolu now said completly awake. "What did they say? Are they going to let the boy stay?", Riolu demanded to know.

"They said...

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Riolu. Wake up.", Dratini said.

"Groan...Why?", Riolu said while looking down in her arms, then she blushed and let go of Ash.

"The meeting is over.", Dratini said.

"What!", Riolu now said completely awake. "What did they say? Are they going to let the boy stay?", Riolu demanded to know.

"They said no Riolu, They did not approve of the child staying here.", Dratini said depressed.

"Why!", Riolu screeched.

"They said that it would be too dangerous for him here. Also he could be a threat to the island if the humans found this place. Our group tried to convince them but we failed. They also said that he has to leave by midnight tonight or else they would get rid of him themselves.", Dratini wailed.

"How is he going to get off the island?", Riolu replied.

"Latias and I are leaving the island permanently. Dratini, Lavitar, Bagon are coming as well. Do you want to leave as well?", Latios said entering the room. His mood has brighten a little bit since he forgot about Ash's loss due to his hard work trying to convince the island to let him stay.

"Of course I will come.", Riolu said sternly

"Where are we going to live?", Vagon said walking in with Lavitar

"I believe we are going to Johto right Latias", Latios asked.

"Yes we are going to the Ilex forest where we will figure something out from there.", Latias confirmed.

"Has he woken up yet? It has been a while since he has been awake and I am starting to get worried.", Latios asked Riolu.

"No, he has been asleep for a while.", Riolu answered.

"I think we should leave now guys. I can sense a couple of dark pokemon coming toward this place.", Latias ordered.

"Are you guys ready?", Latios asked the rest of the group.

"Lets get out of here", the rest of the group said in unison.

Lavitar and Bagon carried Ash onto Latios and they left the island.

2 hours later,,,

Latias had just passed Azalea town and were about to enter the forest. Near a shrine in the Ilex forest Celebi was resting until she felt the Eon Duo.

' I should go and say hi to them it has been a while since I have seen them.', Celebi thought.

"Hey Latias, if we end up seeing Celebi should we see if anything is wrong with Ash?", Latios asked his sister.

"That is a good idea. He has been asleep for a full 24 hours.", Latias said even more worried than a while ago.

"Who is Ash?, Bagon asked.

"Ohh yeah we never told you. The boys name is Ash.", Latios told Bagon.

Unknown to any of them Ash's wound is getting infected and he is becoming sickly. The group kept moving until they reached the guardian of the forest's shrine where Celebi waited hiding in the bushes. 'They have a human with them , and I can sense he is injured. Should I help him or run away?', Celebi thought.

A tear then slid down the boys cheek just big enough for Celebi to see it shimmer in the little sunlight that passed through the trees. Then he started to shake and shudder.

"What is happening to Ash?", Latios said terrified.

"I don't know. Do you think he is ...", Latias trailed off scared for her new friend.

'I have to help. Or else he is going to die. I won't forgive myself if I let anyone die.', Celebi thought.

Latios placed Ash on the floor gently. "Wake up. Come on Ash wake up!", Latios said while nudging him.

"Hi Latios and Latias, I see you have a problem. Could I be of assistance?", Celebi offered coming out of her hiding.

"Celebi help us please? I beg of you, we need him please save him!", Riolu cried sobbing.

"I will try. just give me space.", Celebi replied as she placed her hand on Ash's forehead. Then a green light started traveling from her body into his body. Ash's body then stood still and his eyes fluttered. He then slowly sat up.

"Where am I? Who are you?", Ash asked Celebi with a confused look on his face.

"I am Celebi the protector of the forest and you are in the Ilex forest child.", Celebi explained.

"How did I get here?", Ash asked.

"They brought you here.", Celebi told him while pointing at the group.

Ash turned to the group of pokemon and the memories started flooding back. His face of wonder the changed to a much more sorrowful look. His eyes started watering up and shriveled up into a ball. Latios went over to Ash and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Ash, I am so sorry about what happened to your Mom on the ship. I can't imagine the pain you are going if it makes you feel any better we can stay together as a group and we can take care of eachother.", Latios told Ash trying to comfort him.

Latios then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. " Please stay with us.", Latios whispered in Ash's ear.

"What happened to the child?", Celebi asked latias.

"He saved us after we got caught by team Rocket but his mother died while we were escaping.", Latias explained to Celebi.

Celebi didn't say anything after that. "Okay I will stay with you guys I guess I don't have any sort of family and I really don't want to be alone." Ash told Latios hugging him back.

"Ash, Where did you live?" Latias asked.

" I lived in Kanto in the town of Pallet.", Ash replied

"Celebi what are you going to do now?", Latios asked.

"I don't know I've been lonely for a while and I was happy when you guys came into the forest. Why do you need help or something?", Celebi asked.

"Yes could you help us build a cabin here in the forest? We need a shelter to live in.", Latios asked Celebi.

"I could help you with that Latios. You should build it next to my shrine. Not many people know about it's existence.", Celebi said..

"lets start then." Latios said and all of them got down business.


	4. Chapter 4

5 hours later

"DONE", Riolu said as Ash placed the last board into place.

Ash looked up to the sky and was unsure what time of day it was. For all he knew it could be midnight.

"Thank you Celebi we couldn't have done it without you.", Latias said.

"Your welcome I am just glad I could help.", Celebi said.

Ash had not spoken for 5 hours. Latios seems to be the only one that notices as the others carried on their conversations. 'I wonder what Ash is thinking.', Latios thought.

"Hey Latios, can you stay here with Ash while the rest of us go out looking for something we can use as a bed?", Dratini asked.

"Sure I will stay here at the cabin.", Latios replied.

"See you in a bit.", Dratini replied.

"Okay see ya.", Latios said as he waved them goodbye.

Ash walked into the cabin and sat down without a word. Latios followed him. As soon as Latios was next to Ash he blinked and he was somewhere else.

"Hello? I need to ask you a favour for me.", A voice behind Latios said.

"Who's there?", He said as he turned around. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised the figure. It was Delia.

"Go back to the ship and grab a gift box beneath the bed in room A9 on the main level. It was supposed to be his birthday present. Tomorrow is his birthday", Delia said as she faded away.

Latios blinked again to see Ash was next to him still staring at the floor. Latios picked up his head to and looked at his chocolate brown eyes with his crimson red eyes.

"Ash. I need to go somewhere for a while. Will you be okay by yourself?", Latios asked.

"Yeah, I will be okay. Just come back soon, okay?" Ash said with a stern look on his face.

Ash waved Latios goodbye as he flew off and Ash went inside the cabin to lay down on the wooden floor.

-1 hour later-

Ash was about to fall asleep when a light orb and a dark orb flew it's way in front of him and stopped.

"Hello, who are you two?", Ash said.

"We can't remember our names.", The white and gold one said sadly.

"We have been asleep for many years. But we felt a tug and it was pulling us toward you", The black and purple ord added.

"Can you tell us about yourself?", The white and gold orb said,

"Sure. My name is Ash and I was born in Pallet town. I had a sweet mom and I never knew my father.", Ash answered.

"What do you mean by had?", The dark orb replied.

Ash look turned from an okay look to a depressed one.

"My mom was taken away from me by Team Rocket. I was on a cruising ship and I had freed stolen and wild Pokemon that were in bad shape. I had help from a Latios and he helped me not to get captured by the grunts. Me and my mom were running from team rocket as we passed through the kitchen. But as we passed by the kitchen something exploded and I was knocked out and when I woke up I found my mom… dead.", Ash said tearfully.

"I am sorry, I didn't know.", The dark orb said.

"We have to go back to sleep. I am sorry for bothering you.", The light orb said sadly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you two?", Ash said. He felt bad seeing them go sad.

"Can we please stay with you in your heart?", The dark orb replied.

"I would love it if you two were to stay with me. You can stay as long as it makes you happy.", Ash said.

"Thank you for what we wanted most… a second chance.", They both said simultaneously.

The both sunk into Ash's chest. He then fell asleep looking at the world at a new angle.

-Latios-

"Alright I am at this cursed ship again. It was room A9 I think.", Latios said talking to himself while diving underwater.

Latios swam past the bodies of the deceased of human and Pokemon alike. A shiver ran up Latios's spine as he saw Delia floating among the rest of the bodies. Latios opened the door to the room and saw a gift box floating in the corner of the room.

It had a card that read,'To Ash , my beloved son.', Latios the felt something shift as if someone had just changed. He shook off the feeling as he left the boat and went back to the forest.

-Latias-

"Did you see his face when we left? I felt so bad. He looked so hollow of any emotion.", Latias said sadly.

"Maybe he has a natural pokerface on him?", Dratini said trying to brighten up the mood.

"He lost his only family, his mom. So what do you expect? We were all devastated when we were taken onto that ship. We lost our families and had no one but us. He has no one because he freed us.", Riolu said.

Celebi come out from the bushes with about enough leaves for 10 large piles.

"That is horrible.", Celebi said. Celebi's eyes started to water up. Now she knew about why the boy broke down when she healed him.

"Let's get back to the camp site. I am starting to get tired.", lavitar said. Bagon nodded his head in agreement.

Then they all headed back to the cabin.


End file.
